Team NRON launch!
by SmokeyDBlaze
Summary: Takes place in the same year Team RWBY started at Beacon but adds a few new characters to the story. Might go up a rating later, we'll see how it gets.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey all! This little thing is something I had the idea to write after I read a few other fic's on here, so I'm done lurking for now. Hopefully this will span a few more chapters if you guy's like it. This is my first fanfic, so constructive criticism is appreciated. Enjoy!**

 **...**

Bum bum. "What the..?" a noise deep inside my chest pounded. "Oh, heh.." I whispered, silently scolding myself for not recognizing my own heartbeat. I tend to do that alot when I space out. It makes me notice the quieter things, like a heartbeat, or footsteps or the people silently talking about me in the corner.

"Speak of the devil.." I once again said under my breath, as two people strutted over to my table with a swagger in their walk that I just couldn't seem to match on my best days.

"Hey, Nebula!"

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" the voice grew annoyed, and slammed it's hand down on my table, startling me from my trance.

"Ugghh.. Whadda ya want Lance?" I asked, making it perfectly clear that I wasn't in the mood for company.

I looked up at the person standing over me, his brown eyes narrow making him look angry and tough, although I knew he was all bark. He stood about 5"9' with a face only a other could love, he had this stupid idea in his head that he was the most beautiful person in the school. I silently thanked whatever God out there who was listening that I would be leaving here soon.

"I heard you got in to Beacon, huh? So they're letting simple magicians in there now?" He said sarcasticly, prompting a laugh from the lackey standing behind him.

I hated it when people mocked my semblance, although it might not be as useful in the field, I aced all of my exams because of it. Yeah, I cheated. I never would've passed without my semblance. Mine's just a bit different than some others. You see, I can project my conciousness outside of my body, so all I had to do was peak over to the answer key when I wasn't sure of an answer. I'm 90% sure that my Professor knew about it, but him and I were cool, so he let it slide. Besides, all I had to do was to mention to the headmaster that he came to school drunk all the time, and I would have been right as rain.

So, with a rather shit-eating grin on my face, I replied "Yeah. What's it to you?"

"What's it to me? We both know that you couldn't have done that without cheating somehow. So, how'd you do it?"

Honestly, I was suprised he even got that much through that tiny brain of his, so when he put all the facts together, I was somewhat impressed. I mean, This is the kind of guy who fretted over not being able to figure out what 2+2 is with a calculator. The kind with no brains, all brawn. I mean, even his semblance reflects him. I tried to fight him once, and while he may not be able to deal a hit, he can sure as shit take one. Like I said, all bark no bite.

So, inturn I responded the way any cheater would. "Oh, you know. I paid him off and he gave me full marks. Or maybe I didn't. After all, a magician never reveals his secrets."

And he took exeption to that.

Reaching for his belt, he took out his weapon. Just a small 9mm with a few custom upgrades, not enough to really hurt anyone with an aura. He pointed it straight at my forehead. "I swear to God Nebula! I can't fail this! I deserve this, not you! It should be me on that paper, signed on as a huntsman-in-traini-" A loud, demanding voice spoke up from behind the crowd of people crowded around us. "Enough!"

One of the female professors stepped through the crowd. She wore a blazer over a white tee with some logo I didn't recognize and a business skirt that went down to her knee caps. Her hair was tied back in a pony tail and her eyes screamed annoyance. I never had bothered to learn her name, but since she saved me some time healing my aura I made a mental note to ask her later. "What is the meaning of this!"

Lance cowered and quickly put his weapon back in it's holster. "N-n-nothing Ms. Povric.. Just a bit of horseplay is all-"

She cut him off again. "Whatever, see me in my office later. Nebula Ascon, Counsellors office. Now!"

Begrudgingly, I nodded to the women, now known to me as 'Ms. Povric', and started through the crowd, but not before giving Lance the one finger salute.

I strode down the hallway towards the counsellors office. Most people hated going there because it usually ment they were in for some kind of talk that they wouldn't enjoy, but on this day I was not most people. I was nearly free. Just a few more hours and I'd be off for home to say my goodbyes and then off on an airship to Beacon.

I arrived to the counsellors office and opened the door. "Hello? Mr. Boe? You wanted to see me?"

The fat 'Mr. Boe' turned around in his chair, his suspenders struggling to hold up his pants. A stain on his shirt said ketchup, but his fingers said bar-b-que sauce. He sucked the sauce off of his fingers with a wet pop, and gave a grunt to show that he wasn't expecting me so soon as he rushed to clean up his mess.

Putting on his jacket he guided me into a room where a man was sitting on one of the sub par couches. The man had silver hair and wore spectle glasses atop the perch on his nose. Dressed in a green suit jacket, green suit pants, hell, green everything with the exeption of his shoes which were black and looked extremely uncomfortable.

Upon our arrival he took a sip of his coffee and composed himself. He stood up and extended his arm to me, and I returned the gesture by shaking his hand.

For a moment everyone was quiet as if we were all out of words to say. "I'm sorry sir.." I spoke up. "Have we met before?"

"No, I don't believe we have. Forgive me, my name is Ozpin. Professor Ozpin."

 **...**

 **Sooooo, what'd y'all think? Reviews are appreciated, but not necessary. Have a good day folks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all, it's me again with another chapter of this thing I call a story. So here ya go!**

 **...**

"Wait a minute. Not Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of beacon?"

I had no clue what to think. Ozpin, one of the most renowned huntsman in all of Remnant, here. To see me. A less than average B student with nothing to look forward to in my li-... Oh, right. I forgot that I cheated for a moment.

My mind kicked into over-drive. Was he here to say I wasn't going to Beacon? Had I been that obvious with my answers? I mean, surely nobody gets EVERY answer right on the entrance exam to the most popular school for juniour huntsman. Oh no, this was surely it for me. My hopes and dreams were gone. I had nothing left to live for. I might as well kill myse-

"I know you cheated Nebula." His voice was firm and to the point. He had no time to waste and I was obviously an obstical in his day to day plan.

"W-w-whadda ya mean, sir?" I couldn't come up with more than that. What would I say to the strongest huntsman in the world, especially when he had just accused me of cheating on my exams.

"Well, lets see here. You got every answer right. Word for word too. Your grades are far to low be capable of such a feat, and your current headmaster has told me that you've had several complaints from other students about some kind of, and I quote, "Bullshitery". I also happen to not be a complete idiot, especially when presented with the fact that for the past thirty seconds you've grown extremely nervous and your hearbeat has made a huge spike in BPM."

"W-well then I suppose nothing more needs to be said. I'm not going to Beacon, am I?" I said nervously.

"Nonsense!" He remarked, the exclamations practically being spat from his mouth. "I want to know how you did it. I'm assuming it's something to do with your semblance, although in your file that category remains empty. Smart kid, never give them a way to accuse of anything. But unlike your current teachers, I'm smarter than the average..." He looked at Mr. Boe, who was standing outside the door making sure no-one came inside and bothered us. "I'm not exactly sure what kind of faunus he is, but he's pretty good at hiding it. Better not finish that sentance to be safe."

I was dumbfounded. He caught me cheating, and yet I was still allowed to attend Beacon? Not only that, he seemed genuinely interested in what means I used to cheat. Did this kind of thing not happen often? Surely I couldn't be the first person to cheat and be caught.

Ozpin, seeing the confusion on my face, must have caught on to what I was thinking. "No, you're not the first person to be caught cheating. Everyone else who has just wasn't smart enough to find out a way to mask their method from the teachers. So, I'll ask again. How'd ya do it kid?"

"My semblance!" Thank god, I managed to get that out. I was worried I was starting to look like an imbicile. I probably did look like an imbicile.

"Yes boy, I know that much. But what is your semblance?" He said, sitting down on the couch and patting his hand on the cushion next to him motioning for me to sit down.

I sat next to him an looked down at my shoes. "I don't know exactly. But when I close my eyes and concentrate, I can see without my eyes, even move around without moving."

Ozpin paused for a moment. "That is a rather odd ability, but none the less useful. And I suppose you just snuck a peak whenever you couldn't figure something out?"

I nodded, still looking at my shoes like a little kid who had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Well then. I suppose that's all I need." He stood and walked to the door, opening it he motioned for Mr. Boe to enter.

"Nebula is to be excused from his classes the rest of the day. Please inform his parents he will be travelling to Beacon in my company. Have them send over his clothes and.."

He looked over at me with a concerned, yet intruiged look. "You do have a weapon, right?"

I looked at him with astonishment spilled across my face. "N-no sir. My family could never afford to get a weapon for me."

"Well, we'll have to remedy that now, won't we."

 **...**

 **Oooooh, the plot thickens. Or does it? I dunno, find out next time on the next episode of [REDACTED]**

 **Also, sorry for the shorter chapter this time around. Next one SHOULD be longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aaaaaaaand we're back again with another chapter this story. Sorry so long, had some family stuff to deal with. Or maybe I'm making excuses. I guess you'll never know. Here's Chapter 3.**

 **...**

"Holy fu-" He was quickly cut off by Ozpin's stern look. "-uuudge."

"Heh, that's what I thought. Wrong place, wrong time." Ozpin advised with a smirk on his face.

They stood at the Hanger at the foot of one of the largest schools in Remnant. Air ships brought new students from all over Vale, workers unloaded what looked to be extremely heavy crates, probably filled with weapons, food, and all the other things needed for the first few months of the year.

A rather mean looking woman walked towards the pair with haste, narrowly avoiding a collision with a worker and giving him a scolding, much to his dismay. She wore a short formal skirt with a business short-sleeve shirt. The glasses perched on her nose did nothing if not to extend the annoyed look she managed to pull off.

"Ozpin." She let the words out with a sigh, as if she needed to stop for a moment and this was her last stop for awhile.

"Ah, Glynda. I trust you aren't overworking yourself?" He remarked plainly, as he already knew the answer.

"I can't say that I haven't been and you know it. The start of the first term is always the worst." She started talking of all the things that had already gone wrong with her day, one of them being an accident with some fire dust and how the front entrance had a new hole in the ground.

"Well, more like a crater..." She said quietly. "I just want this to be over, Oz."

"Well Glyn..." She hated that nickname. " ...as much as I sympathize with you, there is yet more to be done. Glynda, meet Nebula Ascon. Nebula, this is Glynda Goodwitch. She takes care of all the problems I can't be bothered to attend to. She also sees over sparring matches."

"Nice to meet you ma'am."

"Mhm.." She managed to get the words out, her eyes lowered and her shoulders started to sag. She dropped the clipboard she was holding in her right hand, awaking her and immediatly recuvering her full awareness.

"Glynda..." Ozpin said with a concerned tone. "You need to rest, just tell me what I've got to do for the rest of the afternoon and then go get some shut-eye. You're no good to me if you're dozing off every few seconds, hon."

Her eyes shot awake at the sound of the rarely used pet name. "Oz, there's a student right here. Wrong place, wrong time."

Nebula looked at the Professor and gave him a smirk and a nudge.

"Oh, shut up Nebula." He sounded annoyed, as he knew he had just said the same thing to Nebula. "Alright, whatever. The list, Glynda?"

"Yes, of course." She stated, once again coming to from a short trance. "You've an appointment with the blacksmith at 4:35, something about a new weapon? I thought you liked your cane. Anyway, after that you have a dinner at 6:10 with the Old Bird and the Ironwood. They need to discuss permits for the upcoming tournament..."

She went on for another five minutes or so, Nebula lost track of time as he looked at a girl. She looked to be in the same year as him, seeing as she too had just got off one of the airships and blew a kiss at a man, possibly her father. Her black hair was tied in pigtails, and looked as though she had neglected to condition it for some time. Her white skirt had the Beacon Academy logo on it, and thanks to the wind she had to keep pushing it down to cover her legs.

Nebula thanked whatever gods that were silently working their magic for this memory that would stick with him forever, and went back to the conversation that the two teachers were having.

"And then at 10:45 you have a phone call with one of the board members concerning the constant property damage here." Glynda finished her list of things and took in a deep breath. "Can I go now?" She asked, hoping she could finally get some sleep.

"Yes Glynda, that'll be all. Thank you." Ozpin said with a worried look on his face. "Now I don't want to see you till morning, is that clear? You'll need your rest. This is going to be a long year."

Glynda thanked him a few times and then started towards the dorms, walking into a few walls on her way. "I really do worry for her. She does so much for this school.." Ozpin thought aloud, Nebula decided not to respond verbally, instead with a small nod.

"Can we get to my weapon now?" Nebula's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Yes, very well." Ozpin said nothing more, and merely walked off in what he assumed was the direction of the smithery. Nebula followed with a bit of swagger in his step.

 **...**

Nebula and Ozpin walked into the smithery and immediatly recoiled at the amount of heat that was coming from the center of the room. A lone woman stood hunched over an anvil, rhythmically smashing down of the piece of metal with a worn looking hammer. She wore a brown apron over a white robe, and cloth shoes that looked to be able to defend against nothing.

"Mmhmm." Ozpin cleared his voice, but the woman kept on working away on the piece of metal. It was only when she quenched the metal in oil, the flames driving up the piece yet not at all flustering the woman, that Ozpin spoke again. "Mmhmm!" Ozpin cleared his voice again, this time gaining her attention.

"Ah, Headmaster. Hello." The woman turned as she said the words with a soft voice, her silver eyes wide and covered by her scarlet hair. She looked directly at Nebula, and seemed to be sizing him up. "I assume this is Nebula? The huntsman without a weapon."

"Juniour huntsman, Ms. Rose." Ozpin said with a stern voice. "And yes, he does seem to be lacking a weapon. Mr. Ascon, this is Ms. Summer Rose, Beacon's blacksmith extraordinare. You can fix him up something in time for initiation tomorrow, I trust?"

"Why of course!" She erupted with laughter. "What kind of weapon do ya fancy kid? A hammer? No, to scrawny. Maybe a longsword?" She continued to list off different kinds of weapons, from maces to muskets.

"Actually Ms. Rose.." Nebula spoke up. "I was thinking something like this." He drew a small piece of paper from his back pocket and handed it to her. On it was a detailed blueprint of a sword split in the middle with a barrel extending from the crossguard and up through the sword, stopping about 5 inches from the tip. "I'd like two, if you don't mind?"

"Very well Mr. Ascon, I always like it when a customer knows what they want. You'd do well to keep that in mind, should you want any upgrades in the future."

"Hmm, I assumed you'd be of the creative type Nebula, but this is better than I expected!" Ozpin said looking over Summer's shoulder.

"Yeah, I drew it up on the way over here. Are you sure you can get it done by tomorrow Ms. Rose?" Nebula asked with a bit of pride in his voice.

"Please Nebula, call me Summer. And yes, I think I can."

 **...**

 **Whaaaaat? Summer Rose is alive in this story? Yes, she is, and thanks to a fic I've been reading I kinda copied the idea for her to be a blacksmith, sue me. Anyway, sorry this took so long, I ran into a wall of writer's block right as I was getting through Ozpin talking to Glynda. Whoops. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and expect the next chapter sometime in the next week. Maybe tomorrow, maybe next Saturday. K byyyyye.**

 **P.S. Please review, thanks. K bye for real now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heya folks, its ya boy, back at it agai- okay that was to much for me, I'll stop now. Enjoy chapter 4.**

 **...**

"Sorry! Excuse me! Coming through!" Nebula raced through the crowd of students trying to get to the smithery in time. It's the day of initiation, and he did the stupidest possible thing. He woke up late.

He could almost see the large building, sticking up through the courtyard with smoke bellowing out of it. Nebula rushed through the seemingly endless wave of people before being completely stopped altogether. He ran directly into a large man wearing a suit of armour that looked like steel. "Hey! Kid, watch where you're going!" The man picked him up off the ground and pointed towards the initiation. "Initiation's that way you dull pleb."

"Look, buddy. Let me explain something to you. I've known you already for a total of thirty seconds, and you already insulted me and caused me injury. Now, out of my way before I end up having to go initiation without my weapon." Nebula tried to explain, as the man lifted him off the ground.

"No weapon, huh? Well, you better go and get one then!" He ended that last sentence with a deep laugh. "Here ya go." He threw Nebula across the courtyard, aiming directly for the doors of the smithery. "I'm Cardin, by the way." The man last said as he Nebula left his grasp.

"Oh, fuuuuuuck!" Nebula flew through the air with great speed. He crashed through the door of the smithery and smashed into a pile of metal ores, a few of which seemed to glow strange colours, but that might just be the blunt force trauma that his aura failed to block. "Son of a bitch!"

"Yeah, that's Cardin for you." Summer walked up to him, hammer in hand. She was dressed the same as the night before, but this time she had a black shirt instead of a white one. Nebula silently wondered if she even slept at all. "But he's great in a fight. I dare say he could take on my Ruby. He wouldn't win of course, but he might last a few minutes in the ring." She extended her hand to him, he accepted her offer and pulled himself up.

He dusted himself off, his clothes slightly cut up by the jagged edges of the stones, the pounding in his head ceased, and he looked around, specifically looking for his new toys. "Thanks Ms. Ro-" Summer cut him off.

"It's Summer, and you're welcome. Here, I wanna show you your new weapon." She started towards a small table, upon which two blades lay. One, seemingly longer than the other, had a barrel in the blade and had the basic characteristics of a longsword. The other was a shorter blade with no crossguard, but had a serrated edge near the hilt. Both the blades had a metallic black shine if you held them to the light. "I call it 'Ater Stelle'. I felt it would be a fitting name, but I suppose you can call them whatever you like. They're yours now." Summer explained with pride in her voice.

Nebula could feel himself tearing up. This was one of the nicest things someone had done for him, taking him here, giving him a fighting chance, and all because he found a loophole. "Thank you!" He choked the tears back, not wanting to cry in public. "Thank you so much!"

"No problem kid. But if you want any upgrades, they'll need to come out of your pocket. I suspect Oz doesn't do this out of the kindness of his heart everyday, so don't go telling everyone about this. People might get jealous." Nebula nodded, his face still red from the would-be tears. "Now, get outta here. You've got initiation in.." Summer pulled out her scroll. "Oh, shit."

"What is it Ms. Ro-... Summer?" Nebula looked at her with confused eyes.

"Kid, the initiation starts in about a minute. Can you make it down to the cliffside in that time?" She had her serious face on, or her poor imitation of one rather.

Nebula sheathed Ater Stelle, the longsword in his belt, the short blade on his back. "I can sure as hell try!" Nebula said, kicking off the ground and booking it out the door. He pulled out his scroll as he dashed through the now empty courtyard. "Shit!" He ran as fast as he could.

20 seconds. He felt his chest tighten, he wasn't built for this.

15 seconds. He could see the cliffs, all the students standing there on metal pads.

12 seconds. Ozpin give a speech, incomprehensible to Nebula.

10 seconds. He sees the black haired girl from yesterday. She looks back at him, and then at Ozpin. She looks nervous.

5 seconds. The buzzer sounds, the first wave of students launch into the air and fly towards the forest.

3...

2...

"Get on the pad." Says a familiar voice, Ozpin's voice. It's stern, like a parent chastising a child.

1...

And then he was airborne. The wind rushed past his face, his sleeves rippled in the air. "Yes!" Nebula shouted with joy. He looked back to see Ozpin and his assistant walking away. "WAHOO!" Nebula shouted as he soared through air.

Wait a minute... "OH FUCK, TREE!"

Nebula barely had time to activate his aura. He crashed through the leaves and branches, only able to shield his face from the onslaught of nature. He passed through the top of the tree, and as soon as he saw the ground he drew Ater Stelle and Pierced through the bark with the short blade. He slid down most of the way, but stopped about eight feet shy of the ground. He once again activated his aura and unstuck the blade from the tree, and he hit the ground. He wasn't hurt, thanks to his aura, but it had gone down immensely, considering it also had taken the brunt of Cardin's throw and now fought nature.

"Huh, well that was a tree-t to see. Tell me, do you always receive that kind of tree-tment from nature?" Said a voice behind him, one that he didn't recognize. The person laughed at his own puns, Nebula cringed hard.

"Alright, who are you, and what's with the puns?" Nebula groaned out.

"I'm Ron, and what's wrong? You don't like my puns? I swear they're top quali-tree." Ron laughed again, Nebula stood up and looked around, behind him was a small boy wearing a leather jacket and blue jeans. Silver rimmed aviators covered his eyes, and a shit-eating grin was spread across his face. He swept his long brown hair out of his eyes, and cleared his throat. "So I guess we're partners now?"

"What?" Nebula asked, hoping to god he didn't have this wise cracking asshat on his team.

"Yeah, didn't you hear Ozpin? The first person you make eye contact with is one of your partners. The other's are chosen later." Ron explained it all, about the relics, the partners, and with several puns that made Nebula want to have an aneurysm.

"No, I uh.. I got there late.." Nebula said, embarrassed that he, at this moment, was worse than this guy.

"Oh, ha. Well, atleast you're here now. Now come on, partner! We got a relic to find!" Ron shouted, happily wondering the wrong direction.

"Uh, hey, Ron? That's the way back to the start." Nebula rubbed his temples, this whole thing was gonna be one giant headache.

"Right! This way!" Ron ran back to Nebula and walked the right way this time. "Hey, by the by, what's your name? I can't just keep calling you partner, that'd be weird."

"Huh, yeah, that's what's weird about this. My name is Nebula. Nebula Ascon."

"Well, nice to meet you Neb!" Nebula cringed. "I'm Ron Wyrm."

 **...**

 **Soooo? New character, right? Tell me how you feel about him, I personally love writing him already, probably because he's pretty much a copy/paste of me when it comes to humor. Anyway, the way I have it planned, the next chapter should have some action in it, I might even need to up the rating to M for it. It should be out by next Wednesday. Anyway, have a wonderful day/evening/night and please feel free to review and tell me what you think. K bye.**


End file.
